I need a hero
by Resluver1912
Summary: America has been in the middle east along with his soldiers battling terrorism, England and Canada try to help with his country in his absence, but what happens when a mission goes terribly wrong? know crappy summary first real fanfic USxUK
1. Chapter 1: I need a hero

'_This country needs a hero and that hero is going to be me' _America told himself as he and his comrades flew thousands of feet in the air. They were on their way from their previous mission, some prick decided to set a bomb on a road everyone has to go through, so they had to go in and deactivate it. A rather easy mission compared to their other ones. America looked over the men in the helicopter with him. All of them were good, strong men, willing to risk their lives for what they believe in. He gave a small smile and nodded to all of them. The guy next to him, Jeremy, returned the smile shyly.

"So, umm…America..?" Jeremy asked hesitantly, obviously feeling awkward about calling him by his real name and unsure how to address the blonde. America waved it off and grinned

"Just call me Alfred" Jeremy relaxed a little and continued

"Since Obama is bringing back the troops, are you gunna be going back?" America shook his head, his huge grin still in place

"Im not leavin behind my soldiers. If they fight for me, I'll fight with them. I'll be damned if I just let them die out here while I sit back sipping tea." He said, though he actually hates tea, but he made his point. Jeremy nodded understandingly.

"im going home." he smiled, digging into the pockets of his BDUs and took out a picture. "My daughter was born the other day, I get to see her in 2 days." he said proudly.

America gave him a hearty pat on the back. "That's great man! Im real happy for ya! That girls is going be one lucky kid to have a dad like you!" Jeremy flushed a little at the loud, compliment but took it anyway.

"Thanks, Al…im glad you think so.."

They landed at the FOB they were assigned and got out of the Black Hawk**. America yawned and headed to his tent. The war in the middle east didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. He passed by boxes of ammo, firearms and MRIs and a few tents that served as on field "hospitals" for wounded or possibly dead soldiers. America kept from looking into them and just looked straight ahead to his destination, avoiding thinking about men and women he knew that might be in there. He entered his quarters and collapsed on his makeshift bed, as soon as his head it the pillow he was out like a light. Less than 15 minutes later, someone came in.

"Mr. Jones! Get up sir!" America shot up and glared at the man who dared to disturb his much needed sleep.

"What is it, Major Reynolds?" The major stood at attention with a laptop in his arms.

"Its 1600 hours sir!" he held out the laptop for America to grab, America gave him a confused what-the-hell-are-you-trying-to-say look. The major hesitated for a moment before regaining his baring. "um…sir…remember , your b-brother… wished to speak to about your government, seeing as how despite that he was to watch over the land in your absence, he really can't do any of the things you can…" he trailed off hoping America understood where he was getting at. America shot up and grabbed the laptop, he grinned like a maniac

"Thanks Maj!"

He stood at attention as the major mirrored his actions and gave a salute, signifying that the maj can leave. He did an about face and walked off. America opened the laptop and logged into skype, Canada almost immediately popped up into the screen, holding some rather important looking papers with kumajirou on his lap.

"Hey bro!"

Canada smiled softly and gave a little wave.

"Hey America, are you ok?"

"Yea m' good, tired though…and hungry…I havent had a cheeseburger in FOREVER!" he exclaimed with an exasperated look on his face. Canada sighed dramatically.

"Could we just get through this? There are some pressing matters we need to discuss…" America nodded and focused intently on the papers in his hand. As Canada began telling him all the things that needs to be done within the country, America's mind kept wandering back to the war at hand. The faint sounds of gunshots hung in the air, the sound of explosions far into the distance. The smelling of gunpowder and death still with him. He should be used to these things after 200+ years of being a country, but it still always tugged at some deep, hidden part of his heart.

"-things are getting tense with China…" Canada pulled America from his thoughts. "he keeps asking when your going to pay off your debt to him.." He frowned knowing its probably the last thing America wants to hear right now. He noticed the sad look America's eyes held. He knows his economy is shit right now, hell EVERYONE'S economy is in the pits right now. But 14 trillion dollars in debt, how could he possibly pay that off? Shuffling the papers he tried to find something to get America's mind off his recent comment.

"Um…President Obama would like your consent on a law hes trying to lift. Congress has already approved it, all he needs is a yes from you…" America, who was looking down, replied quietly.

"What is it?"

"He needs you to approve of lifting the 'dont ask, don't tell' policy." America just stared at Canada for a bit.

"Lift the don't ask don't tell…policy?"

He was stunned quite honestly. Not that he had anything against gays, he was just so shock seeing as how for so long his government had always thought being 'gay meant no job in the government' even if it was military. Really he was happy that his country is finally opening their eyes even if its just a little. However, he had so much respect for his soldiers, he didn't know how it was going to affect them.

"y-yea. Tell Obama he has my consent…" He hesitated. Canada noticed and sighed

"Im sure everything will be fine. I have to go now. Ill talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya bro." and with that exited skype. America thought long and hard about his decision. He knows many would be happy about it, he wasn't so dense to think he didn't have gay men and women working under him, but he was concerned on how others may react. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the laptop ringing, letting him know that someone is trying to skype him. He looked at the skype window and smiled at the username present. He accepted the call and relaxed.

"Hey Iggy…"

America looked absolutely exhausted when he appeared on the screen. England gave a small smile but immediately looked apologetic.

"Hello there America, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He knows how hard America has been working out there. He left in 2005, claiming that 'a hero doesn't sit back in time of war'. The younger blonde shook his head and gave England his signature, goofy grin. The obnoxious grin that he's grown to love. However, this grin looks weary. As though it took all his energy to do it.

"You look tired, America…" concern in his voice for his former charge.

"I'm not tired!" he exclaimed jumping a little "I'm the hero, and heroes don't get tired! Though I am hungry…" he trailed off as he saw the worried look on England's face. His own smile faltered. "Don't worry Iggy…ill be fine. I may be tired but that no excuse. I gotta be here…" England smiled a bit

"You always have been overly patriotic..' he sighed "you're a hopeless git I swear.." he said knowing America knew he meant it in a kind way. The younger nation rubbed his head and smiled shyly.

"Well, im not going to keep you. You'll need your rest. I have to host the world meeting tomorrow so im going to bed as well." he said worry still in his eyes. America yawned and nodded.

"tell me how it goes ok?" England nodded and just as he was about to close skype, he heard the american mutter something before logging off.

"Thanks Iggy…"

He closed his laptop and stored it in his drawer as he gathered his clothes for the next day. His mind kept traveling to the young nation, how he reacted to the 9/11 attacks in his country.

They were in the middle of a meeting, Italy was pestering Germany about something as usual, Russia was trying to get China to "become one" and America was going on about how a super hero he and Japan made could solve world hunger. He stuffed burger after burger into his mouth as he spoke, then suddenly stopped. He looked at himself, confusion in his eyes. That confusion turned to pain, he dropped his burger and fell to his knees with a blood curdling scream. He grabbed hold of his shoulder as blood seeped through his prized bomber jacket, turning it into a deep crimson red, dripping to the ground staining the white carpeting. England, Canada, and Germany ran to him. England held him up as Canada tried to ask him what was happening, Germany pulling down America's jacket and ripping through the fabric of his clothes to find the wound.

"A-America!" Canada cried tears escaping his eyes "What's going on? What happened?" England sat there unsure of what to do. Germany found the source of the bleeding and gasped at how beaten and burned it look, as though someone hand set it aflame and put it out just to repeat whilst beating his shoulder senselessly with a spiked bat. America gasped for air trying to find words "N-New York!" He screamed in pain "W-Whats happening to New York?" he cried. Japna, who had left the room came sprinting back in "Everyone quick! Look at the news!" Everybody quickly ran into the room with the tv while Germany helped England with the wounded nation and carried him to the next room. What they saw on the TV was a horrible sight. One of the 2 towers of the World Trade Center was down, the reporter hesitating as how to explain what was going on exactly. America gaped in horror as another plane hit the next tower, causing another stream of unbearable pain to the poor country. England held America tighter and let the tears he had be holding in fall.

"America! Please hang in there!" America panted and groaned.

"It appears that-Oh my God! America is under attack! I repeat! We are under attack!" The woman on the television panicked watching as the 2nd tower fell under a river of flames and smoke. America's breathing slowed

"d-damn bastards.." he hissed before passing out in England's arms.

England shook away the memory. Ever since that day, hes been very active with the war. Though it wasn't until 5 years ago he finally decided to be in the frontlines with his men.

"Hopeless git…" England muttered. He discarded his clothes leaving his boxers and crawled in bed. Mabye something good will come up at the meeting for his good friend tomorrow. He quickly shut his eyes and whispered.

"Dear Lord, please watch over America Lord and please make sure he has a nice place to sleep Lord God, amen"

Then drifted to sleep.


	2. a hero's gotta save me just in time

Hiii guys here I am again wif another chapter to "I need a hero"! :3 ima try to update this every Saturday if I can (assuming I get reviews hint hint) so now without further ado here's chapter 2!

America shot up as one of the officers shook him awake, then jumped out of bed and dressed into his BDUs. As the sun began to peek through the darkness, he had the officers sound the horn, rousing the sleeping soldiers, alerting them that it was time for retreat**. America walked outside and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent the outdoors held. A slight breeze moved briskly past him sending chills up his spine as he watched the men file through the doors of the building they resided in. 4 people came out of a different door marching towards America in step, one of which held the American flag, folded neatly, clutching it to their chest tightly. Once they were all in their Flights, he nodded to the flag detail** to begin unfolding the flag. 2 people were slowly unrolling it carefully, as to make sure it wouldn't get wrinkled, 1 person held it still as another waited to attach it to the string on the pole. With a loud click the flag hung there lifelessly until one of the main officers was told to press the play button on the radio. America checked to make sure everything was right and then faced the squadron**.

"Flight commanders, take charge of your flights." He commanded loud and clear. The commanders turned around and began commanding.

"Flight, Attention!" they said at the same time gaining the attention from those in front of them.

"Half-left, face!"

"Left face!"

"Right face!"

"Half-right face!" The officers all commanded simultaneously making the soldiers face the flag. They then did an about face watching America intently. He nodded for the officer with the radio to begin playing the national anthem, as it began he went to attention.

"Present, arms!" Then did an about face to salute his own flag as it was slowly being lifted up the pole and into the air, and all that it represented. It didn't just represent him, America. No it represented the people of America, the ones who fight for what they believe in, that everyone is equal, that everyone deserves a chance. That if you want something bad enough you make damn sure you get it no matter what. Just like all those years ago, he wanted his independence, he was so tired of always being told what to do, when to do it, how to do it. Why had he needed to always listen when he barely saw the man. _'idiot you know damn well that's not the only reason you wanted to break ties, you wanted to become independent so you could show him your feelings to him are not of a brotherly nature…' _America quickly stomped those thoughts out and buried them deep within somewhere in the back of his mind where no one can find them. He dropped his salute as the music stopped, that cool breeze coming back to tease the flag as it flapped in the air helplessly. _'its way to early for this crap' _he thought mentally kicking himself for thinking about England and what if scenarios revolving him so early in the morning. Turning around, he dismissed the squadron to their duties, they all scattered like bees off to find flowers. Around noon, America was skipping to the chow hall when the major came walking towards him so fast he was in front of America in a blink of an eye. Before he could give his signature grin he felt something being shoved his hands. A file. A little surprised, he skimmed through the papers inside, coordinates, list of names, checked out weaponry… it can only mean..

"This is your new mission, sir." The Major said before America could ask. "There are soldiers needed to go on patrol out on the borders outside of this perimeter, you are required to be there at 1300 hours sharp, sir!" America nodded his head sharply becoming serious. The major had quickly disappeared through the doors just as he had appeared. He stood up straight and walked off to get his soldiers ready. As he walked through the hall and into the chow hall he looked carefully at the list of men that were suppose to go, a few of them were rookies. _'I hope they can handle it' _he thought jokingly. He stood at the front of the chow hall and began calling off the names listed. Each one stood in front of him forming an element**. Once it was all of them he put down the list.

"You all are to come with me ASAP, get your gear ready and come to the field where the 'copters are and find me, then ill give you your orders, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" they responded in-sync and went off as they were told. America stopped one of them, Jeremy. Jeremy turned around and America gave him a smile.

"This'll be your last mission before you leave tomorrow. Don't screw it up." He said jokingly. Jeremy chuckled and shook his hand.

"sir, yes, sir" responding sarcastically making America's smile turn to a grin. 20 minutes passed and America was ushering the soldiers into the Black Hawk. The blades slowly began to rotate picking up speed every second. A whipping noise eventually erupting through the air causing a vibration to the rest of the vehicle that was felt by the soldiers inside. As the helicopter was lifted off the ground and suspended in the blue sky, they headed off to the border, keeping their baring reading for anything. Border patrol isn't a big deal normally, but lately, terrorists have been finding ways to get through and injure a good amount of soldiers so they have to be prepared for anything that may come their way. 15 minutes had passed, America looked out the window listening to the soft hum of the engine. Jeremy sat next to him inspecting his rifle and checking his ammo ever so often. A man in the front broke the silence.

"Does anyone hear that noise?" America looked at him weird.

"what nois-" he got cut off by a loud boom that erupted through the 'copter. The tail of the Black Hawk was in flames, causing it to dive down to the ground at high speed, spiraling out of control, the pilot panicked unsure of what to do. One of the men screamed and just jumped out when they were at a distance that was no-way-safe-to-be-jumping-without-a-parachute. America tried getting everyone to get their parachutes on but fell to the metal flooring of the helicopter. He tried to get up but something heavy hit his back pushing him down again, he pushed it off effortlessly and got up as he heard Jeremy's blood curdling scream. Before he could see what happened the Black Hawk was hit by something else that caused it to explode. America hit the ground hard as the helicopter he was in fell apart and crashed. Fire was everywhere and he tried to call for Jeremy but nothing came out. He felt an odd warm liquid all over him and saw he was bleeding from giants gashes that were on his arms and legs and his torso. His world began to spin quickly before turning black.

England was pissed, like beyond pissed. First off his alarm clock broke so he overslept by 30 minutes, then France decided to sabotage his shampoo by putting orange hair dye in it and making his water in the shower blue (he watched to many American movies I swear!) so he couldn't take a shower, then his toaster broke, he lost all of his important papers for the meeting and now is stuck in traffic. Needless to say, today sucked, and it barely even started…'_bloody hell!' _he mentally shouted honking his horn glancing at the time. He was officially an hour late.

"I'm totally late! And I have to host the damn thing!" He growled. Once he made it there he parked and ran into the building, found his way to the wing the meeting was held in. He hurdled down the hall and made a right, stopping in front of the door and fixed his hair and uniform before going in. Once in, he saw that Germany (as usual) was talking in his place. England gave a nervous cough and Germany noticed him and stepped down to let him take his rightful place. He took the spotlight and went straight to business _'no need to waste more time now..'_ he told himself. He was in depth with his speech and was hitting valid points, when Canada (for once he noticed him) got up and left the room talking on his phone. England continued to talk until he heard the shy Canadian cry out in despair, France when out to talk to his former colony while everyone waited to see what was wrong with the quiet, rather unnoticeable country. When France came back in his expression was grim, he came to England and whispered in his ear.

"America has been badly wounded, he's being flown to the states now as we speak." he said sounding worried. England's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'America? Wounded? In battle?' _without realizing it, he had begun gathering his things (which wasn't much) and stormed out of the room. Canada decided to follow him so he packed up his things as well. Running to catch up to England, he suppressed the need to cry, as if he read his mind, England turned to Canada and gave a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't worry, that idiot as dumb as he is, he'll be fine…just fine…" he said trying to convince himself and Canada. They got into his car and drove off to the airport, luckily it was nearby and they got there in 20 minutes. As usual it was a pain, getting processed took forever, the flight had been delayed by an hour and a half. Canada tried busying himself kumajirou, who cant remember who Canada is, and England tried reading a book to keep his mind at ease. This however, proved to be futile, for his mind kept racing back to his American friend. The night he spoke to America he seemed just fine, if he were to do something that might've caused him harm, he would have mentioned it. '_he's in the middle east, of course he's at risk of getting badly damaged you dolt' _

'_Well I know that but still he's been fine all this time, why now?'_

'_that's what every family and friend say about their loved ones that die in the wa-'_

'_don't say that! He cannot die! He's a bloody nation, he's been through the bloody civil war, and world wars, even that small scuffle with Vietnam and Korea' _

'_yes, but how many times did he really fight WITH his soldiers?'_

He continued to argue with himself until Canada tugged on his sleeve signaling that its time to board the plane. Once they were in, they anxiously waited to arrive at New York to see what happened to the young nation.

WOW im sorry for being late on the update o.o; I had to volunteer for festival of lights with ROTC and took all day then my sis took forever to let me on D:. but yea I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter J

Terms:

Retreat- (not the type when you run away) when the flag gets put on the pole and lifted at half mast(?). I described it from what I remember at Encampment. Please correct me if im wrong on something!

Flag Detail- a group that contains 4(?) people that unfolds and lifts the flag.

Squadron- when more than 2(?) flights are present.

Flights- a group of 4 elements.

Element-a group of people in one line

So jyea J reviews are love 3 so can I has some? Ill give cookies!


	3. whos gunna fight for whats right?

**WOW I haven't updated like a planned to…O_o; (been super busy like super. Got a job recently) im sorry…but at the same time im not…(no ones reviewed D;) but yea…um…here's the next chapter of "I need a hero"**

There was a loud screeching noise as the tires of the plane went to a halt. England's knee bounced impatiently as they waited for the pilot to allow them to leave. Canada looked out the window watching the human activity going on patiently, his mind gone and deep in thought, when kumajirou spoke, he yelped and almost dropped him.

"I'm sorry Kumahataro…I've just been thinking about America…I'm sure your worried to though…"

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked. Canada sighed and pulled him closer to snuggle.

"I'm Canada…" Just as England was about to get up and cause a scene, a loud ding rang through the plane and an exhausted voice came through the intercom.

"Looks like everything is all clear. Please unfasten your seatbelts and head for the exit and enjoy your stay, thank you for choosing this airline and have a nice evening." Without waiting a second longer, England ripped off his seatbelt and stormed for the exit with Canada in tow. They got a rented car and sped away from the crowded airport. Canada fumbled with his phone and called the president. He asked for the location America was sent and hung up. Once they got there, they passed by a few guards showing their Id's as high ranks in the government allowing them entrance. This was a very high profile hospital, where government officials, A-list celebrities and millionaires go to away from the public eye. Or in this case, Nations. They went up to the receptionist and England cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for a patient named Ame…er…Alfred F. Jones. He should have arrived this morning…" He trailed off as her fingers sped away at the computer. She looked up at England and blushed slightly as she marveled at his gorgeous features.

"He's in the first room on the left in the B wing hallway, the doctor will be here momentarily to guide you." The 2 nations nodded and waited for said doctor to show up. Seemingly out of nowhere, a tall pale man with black hair appeared before them and greeted the 2 anxious countries.

"My name is Dr. Gordon, I'm your friend's Doctor. If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to his room." he said formally with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. He headed down the hallway the receptionist described and led to the wounded countries' room. The walk was quit except for the echoes of England's footsteps following the doctors fast paced ones and Canada's more quiet tapping of his footsteps. They arrived at the door and went right in. In front of them was a bed with a bundle of blankets on it with someone underneath it all. Around that bundle were machines beeping in time with each other, tubes coming out of them and connecting somewhere in the bundle. Canada stayed behind England tightening his grip on kumajirou causing the animal to yelp. The doctor slowly went towards the bed and eased the blankets off the patient within abet to reveal a very pale, burned, almost alien looking body. England would have asked the doctor if they were in the wrong room hadn't been for (despite being burned badly) the young nations distinct cowlick standing proudly as usual. He stifled a gasp and looked away, unsure if the American was alive or not, but the mask placed over his mouth and the sound of soft breathing letting him know the young nation wasn't going down so easily. Canada let out a cry and backed into the wall behind him, startling himself. England looked to the doctor expectantly, waiting for him to explain what exactly happened with their close friend. He cleared his throat and looked at the chart.

"It would appear that your friend here was in a helicopter and it was shot down by a missile or 2..." he said looking at America with a puzzled look. "He has 3rd degree burns on his body, suffers from blood loss due to several deep cuts from pieces of metal, and has several broken bones…" he trailed off switching his gaze from America to Canada to England. "With all this damaged, I'm surprised he's even still alive…" England tried to chuckle but it came out more as a whimper.

"He's a difficult kill…that's for sure." squeezing the metal end of the bed. The doctor nodded looking at the chart again. "He'll be out for awhile though…what with all the medication and trauma…" trauma? This doctor obviously didn't know (fortunately) that Alfred F. Jones, is the united states of America. He has seen many of his people die in front of him, he's felt the pain of pearl harbor and 9/11 on his body. No way THIS can traumatize him. Still it isn't necessarily good either. Canada sighed and thanked the doctor. As the doctor left, Canada grabbed his phone and contacted the vice president to let him know what was going on. As he left the room to talk, England sat in a chair next to the bed. He sat down and took the Americans darkened hand in his and sighed.

"you bloody git…look what you've done to yourself now…" he said trying to keep calm.

"I mean look at you…you…you lie here all burned and…and shot up…"his voice wavered as he tried to keep from crying his hand feeling lifeless. He moved his hand to brush the ever so pale, American's face, stroking his cheek. Oh how he wished he could take away the pain the young nation may be in, like the old days.

He was sipping tea and reading an article in the paper. Everything was silent, at least until America ran in.

"England!" he ran in tears in his eyes. The older nation looked down at the child furrowing his eyebrows.

"What is it America?" he lifted up his knee, pulling up the slacks showing a big, red, cut on his knee. England sighed and got up to get some cloth, water, and something to disinfect it. He picked up the boy and sat him on the table to begin working on the injury.

"How did you end up doing this to yourself?" England asked. America had been sobbing and tried to answer.

"I-I was outside, a-and I saw a cat in a tree…and I didn't want it to be stuck up there so I climbed the tree and…" he paused for a moment. "I fell…" and began to cry more. England sighed and wrapped the scraped knee in the cloth then kissed it.

"I'm not mad, don't worry." he smiled reassuringly and ruffled the boys golden lockes.

"you mean your really not mad?" he asked with big, blue eyes, slowing his sobbing.

"of course not, you were trying to help another life even if it meant risking getting hurt yourself, that's a good characteristic to have." he chuckled holding the small colony. "I never saw you the type to help others though." he teased. America jumped from his grasp and gave him a smile of triumpht.

"of course I would, I mean, that's what heroes do after all!" pointing at himself for effect.

England smiled and grabbed the very still, American's hand, and stroked it softly. Canada came back in the room, hanging up the phone.

"Ok so the president told us to go to D.C and-hey whats wrong?" he cut himself off concern immediately taking over.

"what?"

. "Your crying" he replied pointing. England touched his face and felts his cheeks were wet. He didn't even realize he'd been crying, he cleared his throat and coughed.

"So um…you were saying?"

"um yea…he wants us to go to D.C to help figure out what to do.." Canada sighed. How'd he get sucked into doing this again? He has his own country to worry about…

They reluctantly left the hospital and to the white house where the president began briefing them as to what was going on. While America is out cold and inactive, they have a long line of people that can temporarily be in his place. Surely it wasn't as effective as it would with america himself, but it was better than nothing. England shrugged and looked to Canada, he wore the same expression as he did. They both looked to the president and simutaniously asked.

"Where will he go when he wakes up?" he can't stay in the hospital for to long but also cant just go back. But it looks like Obama had other plans.

"we'll send him back to the middle east. If he wakes up then surely he's good to go." England stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

" What are you bloody daft or something? He's been badly injured and your just going to send him back like nothing?" he shouted.

"He's a nation…" obama tried reasoning but to no avail.

"Nations need rest to you twat!" Canada yanked at England's sleeve and sat him down.

"I'm so sorry…" Canada apologized on England's behalf. "hes just worried sick over America…and so am I…"obama sighed and folded hands on the table.

"its understandable…" he responded. "what do you suggest happens to him?" Canada and England looked to each other when the older nation cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'll take him in. He can live with me until he's better"

**WOO finally got this up ****J and on Christmas! Have a good one (ill be sure to update faster next time)**


	4. Who's gunna help us survive?

Somewhere dark and strangely familiar, America had been sent to somewhere he thought he'd never be again. The rain pounding heavily on his already drenched uniform, as he held his old musket, aiming at someone. His blurry vision cleared revealing a man shorter than he, a lighter shade of blonde than his, and big, mesmorizing emerald, green eyes.  
>"England..." he whispered, but suddenly heard himself shout.<br>"ENGLAND! I'm no longer a colony! nor your kid brother!" he paused pondering as to why he shouted those painfully familiar words but began shouting again. "From now on, consider me, independent!" his eyes widened coming to realize he was reliving one of the most painful betrayals hes committed. Why was he dreaming about the revolution? how can he wake up?  
>"No! I won't allow it!" England yelled, his voice wavering slightly. He charged towards America aiming his weapon to his former charge. A loud clack erupted in the silence, the source being America's musket falling to the ground. America stood, bug-eyed as the very man who raised him, stood dead in front of him, rifle at the tip of his nose. They both stood there in silence. Nothing but the sound of rain pitter pattering around them. America took a good look at England, and saw something in his eyes he thought he'd never see. Hurt. Pain. Fear. Behind the rage he saw a hearbroken England. As he anticipated the englishmen to pull the trigger, England let his arms fall to his sides and looked up sorrowfully.<br>"I can't shoot you...I just can't..." his voice shook as though he were about to cry. He fell to his knees and brought a hand to his face.  
>"Dammit, why...why can't you see things to the end? Its not fair..." He began to sob.<p>

His eyes shot open and gasped for air. He found himself in some unfamiliar room. His eyes scanned the walls and ceiling, taking notice of the variety of machines he was hooked to as an annoying beeping noise echoed. He tried to move but felt sharp pains course through his entire body.  
>"Fucking...shit..." he groaned in pain.<br>"I see your awake now, are you git?" America quickly turned his attention to the figure speaking to him by the door,the brit held a glare in his eyes. But also took notice of the small smile developing. America sighed in relief inwardly, things were back to normal, except for...  
>"Why am I all bandaged up?" he asked looking at his body, it looked black like ash with a mixture of orange or some weird shit. England coughed nervously and touched the american's shoulders ever so slightly to push him down so he was laying in bed.<br>"Lay down, America..." America wanted to protest but listened, his body had began to hurt really bad. England pulled the blankets up to his chin. He took his seat next to the bed and sighed.  
>"Your here...because..." he couldn't think of how to tell the fragile nation.<br>"C'mon Iggy, spit it out!" America's patience lessening rapidly. England looked away, the floor suddenly becoming very intresting.  
>"Your here...because the trasportayion you and your soldiers were in had been shot down by a rocket launcher-" America cut him off by grabbing his shirt collar and pulled him closer in a hard grip.<br>"Where are my men? They're also in one of these rooms right?" America's voice wavering as he asked nealry pleading. The desperation in his eyes making England feel uneasy. He slowly put his hands over America's and eased them off him.  
>"America..." he began. "your the only survivor...everyone else-"<br>"No...-" America cut in. "They can't be...they're apart of the U.S Air Force...they're built to survive..." he started saying his voice going up an octive. "They're just newbies! They just..." He stopped talking when he felt his head pulled onto someones' chest, there arms wrapped around them tenderly. England had put more of his weight on the bed with one leg on the mattress and the other still on the ground. He held the American tightly.  
>"I'm sorry...but its true, America..." America let his arms fall to his sides and sunk into England's torso. His mind went through the faces of his soldiers before they were hit. All of them with a smile on thier faces. He kept going though each individual, reciting thier name, rank, strengths, weaknesses, and something unique about them, until it got to Jeremy. His heart stopped when he remembered how youthful and energetic he was. Then he thought about his wife and newborn daughter. The way they would react to the news of his death, it made his stomach do flips and twist. It would be his fault that any of them were killed. Almost reading his mind, England put his hand on America's cheek, cupping it and looking into his eyes.<br>"Its not your fault, there was nothing you could do to prevent it." he said softly, rubbing the American's back. America sighed and pushed England slightly. As much as he appreciated his efforts, he really wanted to be alone. Understanding the action, England coughed nervously and stood up straight.  
>"very well, i believe you should rest now America..." he said gathering his coat and putting it on. America just gave him a blank look. "We leave for london in the morning." he looked back at the young nation's face in shock at the realization of what he meant. He smirked and shut the door behind him. America looked up at the ceiling and growled.<br>"Shit...its gunna be 1771 all over again!"


	5. We're not ready to die

**FFFFFFFF- OH GOD I FINALLY UPDATE. Actually this is just a bit of a filler chapter really...so its actually kinda short...sorry...though I promise next chapter the story will progress a bit more ^^;**

The following day, America found himself in a jet with England on their way to London. He couldn't think of how this would be any good.

_England was always strict, he was a bad cook, he was boring, he was a bad cook, he always insulted me, he was a bad cook, did I mention he was a bad cook? _

He looked at England a little closer. But England was kind, (when he wanted to be) just now, hes taking him in in his time of need, despite needing to take care of his own country. America smiled a bit.

_Mabye it wont be so bad, Plus, since its his land...he won't be leaving as much._

–

England walked towards the front door putting on his coat and picking up his carrier. Just as he was about to open the door. Little America came running towards him.

"England!" he cried. Sighing wearily, he kneeled down so the colony buried his face into England's chest sobbing. He hated seeing the colony cry.

"I...don't...want...you..to...go" he said in between sobs. Holding onto the brit for dear life. He patted the young boy's head and held him.

"I'll be gone for a little while." he said "Only a little while...then i'll be back and we can play all we want."

America looked up into his eyes.

"You always say that though!" England gave a small smile and ruffled his hair.

"One day i'll come back and stay. For now I must go and do what I need to."

"Promise?" America asked with a pleading look in his innocent eyes.

"Promise"

–

America shook his head and tried beating away the memory. England was just taking care of him temporarily. Once he was better, he was going back to the middle east. Back to war, on the battlefield.

"America." England's voice cut through the silence like a knife. He looked at the older nation and smiled.

"Yea, whats up brit dude?" England sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just making sure you didnt die on me is all, git."

America looked down on his lap and began staring at his badly burned, bandaged hands.

"Hey, England..." America said looking back up at the nation. England looked his way back at the american.

"What is it?"

"thank you..."

"whatever..." the brit looked away, a small smile appearing on his face.

**God this is so short...im very sorry for the crapiness D;**

**review?**


End file.
